The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus for scanning a region including blood, and a program applied to the magnetic resonance apparatus.
There has been known a method of obtaining a T1 or T2-weighted image or the like using a multi-slice technique.
T1-weighted imaging sometimes requires blood to have as low signals as possible so that a radiologist can efficiently make image diagnosis. However, it is sometimes impossible to sufficiently reduce blood signals because of an inflow effect, etc., of blood. Particularly, there is a problem that when imaging is performed by the multi-slice technique, blood tends to be rendered with high signals in slices at both ends among a plurality of defined slices. Therefore, it is desired to provide a technique preventing, as much as possible, blood from being rendered with high signals.